


Of Teasing And Punishment

by Veeva99



Series: VIXX, Ships [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Strong Language, Students, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Vixx - Freeform, age gap, breath play, butt plug, dance, domination kink, extra chapter, face fucking, kpop, relationships, student life, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeva99/pseuds/Veeva99
Summary: In which Sanhyuk's bratty teasing put him into a hot, sticky situation.{Extra chapter to my 'Stuck In The Middle' one shot, though you could read it without reading that story.}





	Of Teasing And Punishment

“Babe... Look at how beautifully cute our baby boy is.” Hakyeon his voice called out on a particularly warm spring evening. The cherry blossoms were a pretty pink shade and could be seen by just one glance out of the window, with every gust of the wind the pale pink petals would rain down into the most beautiful storms before they would come to a rest onto the pavement. 

“How did you even get him to do this?” Ravi’s voice, though deep as ever, sounded more impressed than it sounded surprised. Sanghyuk was seated next to Hakyeon on his knees and Ravi let his eyes go over the youngest his body. A pair of furry red fox ears were placed onto his chestnut brown hair, the tips of it in an off white. A matching fluffy tail could been seen peeking out from the backside of lacy underwear that was barely holding back the youngest his erection. The tail was attached by, what Ravi could only imagine, a small butt plug. One from the collection that Hakyeon had built up over the years, some of them vibrating and others that were small enough to be worn all night.  
Sanghyuk was gagged by a small gag ball, small droplets of spit running down the sides of his mouth. His cheeks were covered in a dark, cherry, red blush and his eyes were sending out such an innocent look. He looked like a child who had no idea what was going on, or what was going to happen. Though at this point, almost a half a year into their relationship, both Ravi and Hakyeon knew otherwise. 

“Someone was being a little brat at practice,” Hakyeon explained after giving Ravi enough time to take in the sight of their boyfriend in this state. Ravi, who had been seated on the comfortable black leather couch, his legs spread in a way that Hakyeon could easily spot the erection growing against the music student’s tight skinny jeans, crooked his brow in an amused manner. 

“What did he do to get you to this point?” Hakyeon smirked lightly, a choked back moan could be heard from Sanghyuk as the elder let his finger’s trace along the inside of his thighs. “Let’s just say that someone kept doing a move incorrectly to tease me, and no he didn’t help my boner out after that.” 

Ravi laughed softly, he was quite amused what kind of effect Sanghyuk could have on Hakyeon, the nineteen-year-old could drive him crazy like no other. He would find ways to tease them, there were new tactics every single time. To say that this was the first punishment that he was lured into would be a lie. A lot of cock rings, dildos and other toys had been used on him to make up for the teasing. Ravi was still surprised by how big of a tease Sanghyuk was, while also being the most submissive out of the three of them. 

They had been experimenting a lot over the last months, sometimes in a duo and other times with all three of them. If there had become one thing clear it was that not only had Sanghyuk a big praise kink, he was also really sensitive. His ears and inner thighs in special, so whenever he would have gone too far with his teasing or his natural bratty way of acting, the two elder’s would tease him right back, either by over stimulating or by not stimulating his kinks at all. But something like this, Hakyeon hadn’t done yet. 

“Come on babe, don’t just sit there and stare at our baby boy.” Hakyeon his voice sounded teasing, a big smirk was plastered onto his face. “I’m sure that it’s hard for you to just watch.”He added, his fingers tracing along Sanghyuk’s, with lace clothed, cock. “I know that you have a thing for lace.”  
And Ravi did, lace on either Hakyeon or Sanghyuk had been a guilty pleasure of his and both of the males had used it against him. They even teamed up on him in one of the only instances that Sanghyuk had actually turned dominant over the two elders. 

“I know that you want those plush, pink, lips wrapped around your dick babe, the warmth of his mouth surrounding your length as you fuck that pretty mouth.” Hakyeon continued on, his hand working to remove the gag ball. “Look at those pretty lips, all ready to take your cock in like the good boy he is.”  
Ravi let out a soft, growl-like, moan as he saw how Sanghyuk crawled towards him, his tail whacking behind him. Nails softly dug into the material of Ravi’s jeans, Sanghyuk’s nose nuzzled against the material of it near his crotch. “Look at how willing he is... Won’t you give it to him babe?” 

Ravi crooked his brow. “Wasn’t this supposed to be a punishment to him? How am I punishing him when I’m giving in to him?” He said before he caught his lower lip in between his teeth, Sanghyuk mouthed his cock right over his clothing, the pressure of it going straight to his erection. 

“Oh don’t worry about the punishing babe, I have some tricks up my sleeve,” Hakyeon said, Ravi really shouldn’t be surprised by that anymore at that point. His lover always came up with something new, something incredibly hot and perfectly fitting for the situation. “Now go on, I know you want it, babe.” 

It was when Sanghyuk began to suck on where Ravi’s tip was pressing against the rough material of his jeans, that he lost it. “Back off Hyukkie.” He told the younger, who happily sat back on his heels and watched how Ravi kicked his skinny jeans off. Absolutely naked right under that, Ravi liked to not wear underwear every so often, he quickly moved to stand in front of Sanghyuk. 

His dick perfectly lined up with Sanghyuk’s mouth when the younger would sit on his knees like this, the tip of his cock pressed against those luscious lips. Those lips that had been spread around his cock many times before. The younger parted his lips when he felt more pressure on them, Ravi’s dick easily slipped part way in and the music student let out a loud gasp. 

His fingers had tangled into thick hair, his hips snapping in a powerful, but easy to take, pace. He gave Sanghyuk enough time to breathe every other thrust, the younger choking back around his length every so often. He had improved so much since his first blowjob, his gag reflex easing away more and more. The warmth and tightness whenever the tip and part of Ravi’s shaft would go down his throat alone were almost enough to make Ravi see stars. 

However, the way that Sanghyuk would look up through his lashes, the way that his eyes would beg for more, the way that his hands were placed on the elder’s thighs to keep himself steady as his mouth got fucked and the way that he would hallow his cheeks were the things that actually made him see white. Those were the things that made him feel so good, to know how willing Sanghyuk was to please them, how much he loved to be dominated over. It was erotic, it was something that Ravi didn’t know he would need until he actually got it. And now, he never wanted to let go of it again. 

Sanghyuk let out a sudden moan, the vibrations of his voice immediately going through Ravi’s hard, warm, length. He crooked his brow before he looked towards Hakyeon, who was crouched down behind the youngest, his hands gently massaging the sensitive flesh of Sanghyuk’s thighs. However, that wasn’t what had made him moan that loudly. 

“You didn’t,” Ravi said under his breath, his words coming out in a light slur. Hakyeon only smirked before he pointed towards the small remote next to their bodies, the small light flashing on the high setting. “I told you that I had some tricks up my sleeve.” 

Hakyeon let the music student mouth fuck their boyfriend for just a little bit longer before he signed to the other to stop. He earned a whine from Ravi, who was obviously getting closer to his orgasm at that point. “Oh, don’t worry babe... You will have quite a good orgasm, just you wait.” 

“How about we let him come untouched?” Ravi said, noticing the spreading spot of pre-cum that took over the black lace panties more and more. The tip of the youngest dick sticking out above the material just a little bit. “It’s obvious that he isn’t far from his high.” The student added with a soft chuckle, only to earn a soft whine from Sanghyuk. 

To say that Hakyeon had agreed with that was an understatement, the elder immediately removed his warm hands from the younger’s even warmer thighs. He crawled away a bit, only to end up on Ravi’s lap, the vibrator turned up to the highest setting. “No touching baby boy... You wouldn’t want more punishment, now would you?” 

It had been a clear warning, Sanghyuk knew the tone in his boyfriend’s voice all too well. He knew that he shouldn’t let his natural responses take over. And he could take a lot, he had a lot of patience when it came to that kind of warnings. He could take the harsh vibrating against his prostrate, he could take the lace adding friction to his hard length with every slight movement that he would make, he could take the way that the hairs of the tail would tease him in just the right ways. 

What he, however, couldn’t take was the sight of his two boyfriends in front of him at that moment, the way the two of them would make out. Hakyeon’s ass that grinded over Ravi’s erection that only pulled out more desperate moans and whimpers from Ravi. 

He couldn’t take how he couldn’t join in, he couldn’t take how he was ordered to sit still and not touch himself while he felt the urge to please his lover’s take over him more and more. He balled his hands up into fists and let out desperate moans. Ones that almost matched up to Ravi's moans. 

"What's that baby boy?" The dancer's tone of voice was low, almost warning. It was an extra reminder to Sanghyuk to keep still and be a good boy for the other two. "Just cum for us Hyukkie, we will reward you after that." Ravi's, slightly hoarse, voice called in. "We promise to make you feel really good." 

It didn't take much longer for Sanghyuk to cum, thick strokes of his white liquid landed on his chest, the lace panties and some of it dripped onto the ground. Ravi smirked lightly as Hakyeon hummed in agreement. "That's it baby boy... You did great." He said before he crawled over to the younger and licked the cum off his chest, making Sanghyuk moan out softly, his body shivering softly against it.  
"Now, what shall we do to make our good boy feel great as well?" Ravi said as he moved to sit behind Sanghyuk, he gently pulled onto the tail, the butt plug moving causing Sanghyuk to let out more of his pleasurable moans. His body feeling extra sensitive now that he came once. 

"How about we fuck him at the same time?" Ravi suggested, making Sanghyuk whimper softly as the other completely pulled the plug out. "Babe, we never did that before... I don’t want to hurt our baby boy." Hakyeon cut in, even before the younger could agree or disagree. His hands worked on getting the cum soaked panties off Sanghyuk's body, his mouth busy to gently kiss his neck. 

"What do you say Hyukkie? Do you want to try to take us both?" Ravi asked, his warm breath hitting the shell of the other's ear. Sanghyuk bit down onto his lower lip and leaned in more towards both of their touches. 

Those touches were mostly all that he really needed to feel pleasured. Ravi's way of breath play and his rough fingers cherishing along his body, as well as Hakyeon's his sweet whispering and his soft lips leaving small marks and feather soft kisses along his body. It was heaven for him whenever the two of them would touch him like this, however simple their touches might be. 

"Please... I want to try." The student softly whispered when he felt Ravi suck on his earlobe. "I want to be good for you." He added in a soft whimper. Ravi smirked as he looked at the eldest. "See? He wants to try it Hakyeon, why wouldn’t we give it to him?" The music student wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and gently pulled him onto his lap. His dick poking against his entrance. 

"Alright... But if any of it hurts him, we will stop immediately." He warned the other two as he got down next to Ravi, who gently placed the youngest on both of their laps. Hakyeon gently kissed down the back of his neck as Ravi pushed his cock in. 

"I'm first going to stretch you a bit more baby boy," Hakyeon whispered into his ear after a few minutes of silence, the only sound filling the room was the slapping of skin on skin contact whenever Ravi's and Sanghyuk's hips would collide. Hakyeon gently slipped a lubed up finger next to the other's cock.  
Sanghyuk started to lightly hiss when the third finger was added, causing Ravi to slow down his thrusting a bit so the younger could adjust. "It's okay Hyukkie... take your time." He hummed against the younger's skin as he kissed along his shoulder. 

He started to roll his hips a bit, trying to find his own sweet spot to make it a bit easier on himself. He let out a loud moan when he felt Hakyeon's fingers press against it. "F-fuck... Please give me more." He begged out. 

He never thought that he would actually do it, beg for more. Yet, here he was and just like Hakyeon had promised him he was moaning and begging for more. His body was turning oversensitive from all the touches and his mind began to become clouded as well. It was as if he could feel the pleasure of each touch all over his body. 

Hakyeon, however, took his sweet time and only tried to push in as well when he was sure that he wouldn't hurt the younger too much. Tears still popped up in the corners of the student's eyes when he felt the stretch of having both their cocks inside of him and he let out a sob-like moan. 

"Shhh baby boy, you're doing great." Hakyeon softly whispered into his ear, Sanghyuk could hear every single breath the other's would let out. He could feel every single touch now that they were both this close to him. He never knew that they could connect like this. Yes, it burned like crazy to have himself stretched like this, and yes he was going to be so sore the next day. But it would be a lie if he would say that he hated this, it was quite the opposite. 

It was a new experience for the three of them, Sanghyuk felt warmer and tighter than ever and the feeling of another cock rubbing against your own added some new friction as well. Ravi tangled his and Hakyeon's fingers together on the youngest waist, trapping him in between their arms. 

They kept their pace slow, almost in a complete contrast from the teasing they had just done, teasing of which only the ears on Sanghyuk's head were evidence that it really happened. It was as if they wanted to put their feelings into their movements more than that they really wanted to fuck. 

It was a bit messy, their bodies were sweaty and filthy moans filled the room. Moans that were easily recognizable. Hakyeon's were the highest, though he wasn't one to moan a lot. He was one to let out more groans than anything else. Ravi's moans were a lot lower, they were raw and hoarse. And Sanghyuk's were desperate, they were on a mid-tone and he would turn quite loud if he would be touched in just the right way. 

"I... I can't hold it in much longer." It was Ravi's voice who interrupted their collective moaning, It was his thrusts, though still deep and loving, that were becoming sloppier. "Just a little longer babe, let's fill our baby boy up together." Ravi groaned softly but tried to keep it still in. 

He could notice that Sanghyuk was close to a second orgasm as well, His moans were becoming needier and the way he would roll his hips on their dicks was getting a lot less in time with their thrusts. Hakyeon, however, was known between the three of them to always last somewhat longer. 

"Fuck... Babe, I can't." The words were whispered right before Ravi let out a, for his doing, loud moan. His orgasm took over him soon after, filling the youngest up with his white liquid. It caused a chain reaction, with Sanghyuk cumming for a second time that night and Hakyeon following after a few more minutes of slowly fucking the younger. 

It took a while for the three of them to catch their breath, Ravi and Hakyeon had pulled out and Sanghyuk was laying in their laps. He was cuddled up close to the two, sticky from the sweat and cum. Ravi's and Hakyeon's fingers were still intertwined. 

"Let's fill up the bath and clean you up baby boy." Hakyeon softly said after a good five minutes, his free fingers playing with the younger's damp hair. "You did so well Hyukkie... You took the both of us so well and made us feel so good." Ravi softly whispered in his ear as he picked the younger up in bridal style, placing soft kisses along his face. Kisses that were loving and feather soft. 

Ravi and Hakyeon washed him together, they poured lavender scented soap into the bath and the youngest completely relaxed into their touches. He loved a lot of things about being in this threeway relationship with the two elder's but this had to be one of his favorite things.

The way the elder two would take care of him, their after sex cuddles and baths. How in the morning Hakyeon would wake him up with soft kisses and how Ravi would come to his school to have their lunch breaks together. Sanghyuk truly felt loved by the two elders, more than he could have ever imaged when he fist got into this relationship that half a year ago. 

"I love you." The words rolled over Sanghyuk's lips for the first time, his voice was raw and a bit hoarse but he meant every single word of it. Ravi and Hakyeon looked at each other before they looked back to the youngest. "And I love you Baby boy," Hakyeon whispered back as Ravi gently splashed some of the warm water against the student's chest. "I love you as well Hyukkie, don't ever think otherwise."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, here it is, 3000+ words of smut written by yours truly. It kind of turned half fluffy at the end, but oh well it's something. I hope you all enjoyed this! Now, I have a lot of ideas in my head for a sequel which will pick up 2 years after this and I was wondering if anyone would like to read it? I haven't written anything of it, other than some pinpoints on things I want to work into it. Other than that, I hope you all have a great day! And thank you everyone who gave kudos to this story, bookmarked it and commented. It really means a lot to me!


End file.
